This is a request for the purchase of a Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting System (Coulter EPICS V Single Laser Cell Sorting System) for a new Core facility at the Hospital for Special Surgery. The instrument will be located in the Immunology Laboratories in the Research Building of the Institution. It will be served by a full-time technician and will be available to investigators on the basis of research grant allocation or prorated fees.